Drabble Here, Drabble There
by Mikena
Summary: My response to the Drabble-A-Day challenge by Tyche Song in the group Ship What You Like, Pair Who You Please. Warning: It will probably get rather silly.
1. Flaming dinner

A/N: Promt: Flambe.

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, I just play with them in my sandbox. :)

* * *

He didn't think that she could actually cook. True, she hadn't cooked for him yet, that didn't mean that she couldn't!

"You _cooked_?" He had asked disbelievingly, with that tilt in his voice that said he was slightly scared. She smirked as she poured the liquor on the roast, then carried to the table.

"Here darling," and flicked her wand at it, watching it flame up, they watched in unison as the flame decided to spread to the curtains. She flicked her wand again and banished the flames. "Not a word," she said as strode off, he smirked at her.


	2. Silence in the study

A/N: Prompt: Silence

Disclaimer: Again, sadly these characters are not the creation of my imagination.

* * *

So, she was giving him the silent treatment, how mature. Well, two can play at that game, at least that is what he thought. He went to the study and picked out a book, settled down, opened it up, only to find it completely blank. He looked dumbfounded at the novel that was in his hands, not understanding what happened, he then cast a Specialis revelio. Realizing what happened, he narrowed his eyes. The witch had silenced and locked his books as well! He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He knew not to piss off a Charms Mistress.


	3. The Signing

A/N: Promt: Contract.

Disclaimer: Woe is me that I cannot call this world mine! But I will play with it in my mind dollhouse.

* * *

She sighed as she looked at the parchment in front of her, tapping her quill nervously as she tried to make her decision.

"What to do, what to do," she said with a dejected sigh. To do this could be rather humiliating. She knew that he would use this to chargin her in the future. Should she do this? Could she do this? Oh, this will be demeaning. She was a Charms Mistress, had done so much research, had so many awards, why couldn't she do this simple thing? She sighed as she signed the contract to take cooking classes.


	4. That Bloody Character

A/N: Prompt: Letter

Disclaimer: Still isn't mine. *cries*

* * *

"Seriously, Severus, it's not that big of a deal." Hermione said with a slight roll of the eyes. He threw her with a withering look, which she was now quite immune to. Not a big deal, of course it was a big deal. It was his name, and they mock it! He knew she thought it was a petty matter, and deep down he probably agreed, but he felt like being petty and childish.

Hermione sighed, "Severus, its just a bloody letter, just let it go, please." He threw down the her cooking class registration receipt, "Its SNAPE, not SNAP!"


	5. Lessons

A/N: Prompt: Violin

Disclaimer: Just me playing in JKR's sandbox, don't mind me.

* * *

"I don't care Severus! If I have to take this bloody cooking course, you can do something too!" She screamed at him. .  
"I didn't sign you up for that bloody course behind your back!" He roared at her, shaking the parchment in his hand. With her hands on her hips, she gave him a daunting look, then smirked.  
"Oh, darling, its good for you, " She said in a sickly sweet voice. He in turn narrowed his eyes at her.  
"Don't throw my words back at me witch! I am NOT taking these bloody violin lessons and that's final!"


	6. Smokey

A/N: Prompt: Coffee

Disclaimer: Still just me playing with JKR's toys.

* * *

His eyes flew open as he smelled the smoke. He jumped up, thinking the house was on fire, wand suddenly in hand, he called out for his wife, scared shitless about her safety.

"Downstairs!" She called to him, coughing heavily because of the smoke.

He ran down the stairs, momentarily forgetting that he was a wizard, just needing to rush to her side. Rushing through the door, he stopped as she looked at him crestfallen.

"I was just trying to roast my own coffee beans." She said with a dejected sigh. He chuckled, banished the smoke, and kissed her forehead.


	7. The Boyfriend

A/N: Prompt: Kiss

Disclaimer: Why couldn't I have an amazing imagination like our queen? *sigh*

* * *

His lips brushed against hers gently, but passionately, his tongue licked her lips, asking to deepen the kiss. She moaned as she granted him access. His hands found the hem of her shirt, pushing it upward, seizing her breast and massaging it gently. She moaned even more, moving to give him better access. Suddenly, she yelped as she found her clothes straightened out and sans a boyfriend. Groaning, she rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Dad, I'm 17."

"You may have have that numerical age, Alyssa, but it is my house, my rules." Severus said with a smirk.


	8. The Piercing

Word: Dumb

A/N: Sooooo, this prompt thing is long over, but I kind of want to continue this, as I had a lot of fun with it. Therefore I am using a random word generator to come up with a word for the prompt, lol. I may eventually just turn all of these prompts into an actual story, rather than just drabbles, but they are quite fun.

Don't worry to anyone who is following me for Honorable Asp, I plan to finish it! Just need to figure out how to get to where I want to go with it, lol. But it is not abandoned! I WILL finish it.

* * *

She sighed because she knew what everyone would say, but she only cared about his opinion, or approval rather. She knew he was proud of her, but she also didn't want that to change. She knew how she looked in his eyes, and a part of her wanted that to stay the same, but another part of her wanted something more. But she knew what he would say when he saw it. She knew her father would look at her new nose ring and say, "That is dumb, take it out." And she wouldn't be Severus Snape's little girl anymore.


End file.
